


A gangster confessed to me twice bruh.

by airinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Plsgivewoojinmoreluvbtw, Purecrack, Sorryiamnotfunny, Undercover, Woochanislifetho, idontknowwhatthisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airinnie/pseuds/airinnie
Summary: Kim Woo Jin remembers Chan as his best buddy in High School; he remembers him as being athletic, funny, social and an attractive young boy with girls standing lines to get his attention. He also remembers that this very Chan had confessed to him back in the days.Awkward? Yas.5 years later, Woo Jin meets Chan again - but in different circumstances.Chan has become an known underground gangster.Even more awkward? Yas.





	1. Weird glow up

Kim Woo Jin remembers being dead tired in front of his laptop, trying to squeeze the last drop of productivity out of his brain, when suddenly the door swung open and hit the walls so hard, that it left a little hole. The brown haired male looked up, only to see Bang Chan standing in front of him, sweating and out of breath, his cheeks as red as a tomato.

"I'm not gonna pay for that hole", Woo Jin remarked tiredly, putting out one side of his earphones. 

He quietly watched Chan throwing his brown curls back and smiling sheepishly; it was the smile Woo Jin feared the most. It meant that the other had caused trouble, and when Chan causes trouble, it means that the whole school somehow was affected, which, with a very big possibility, could mean that his exams were either pushed forward or pushed back. 

Woo Jin hoped it was the latter, but he had the cable of his earphones ready just in case he wanted to kill Chan. 

Just when the older was about to turn around and focus on his not very finished essay again, Chan stood up abruptly, his face all serious and determined, cheeks flushed brightly red and looking right into Woo Jins almond eyes. 

It was silent between them for some minutes in where they just had a staring contest, before the older sighed. "What's wrong Chan, I have no time to - "

" - I like you!"

His mind needed five seconds to register the words properly, before he could understand it's meaning. He was about to let out a sound, Woo Jin himself didn't knew what he would have said, but he just wanted to say _anything_ in this situation in case Chan felt even more awkward than he already probably did, but once again, the curly haired male had beaten him to it.

"I know, like, you're probably not even interested in me, hell, you didn't even _consider_ me anything other than a friend, but it's not like I wanted to fall for you? Okay, I kind of liked the thoughts of you and me, you know, being a couple and doing all the diabetes stuff couples do, but you know, I like _knew_ you would be like that, like being a turtle grandpa and be like 'Uhhhhh' when I clearly confessed to you. By the way, can't you fix that? I love like basically everything about you but you sometimes just staring at me while trying to find your answer makes my hopes go up a little when it totally shouldn't because, you know, you and I being all lovely dovely probably never even crossed your mind and I am pretty sure it still didn't judging by the way you're still not saying anything and oh my gosh please just say _something_ "

Woo Jin made an offended face: "It's not polite to interrupt someone while he's still speaking"

"Oh yeah", Chan nods understandingly, "It's certainly not"

It was silent between them once again.

"Wait did you just - ", Chan looked up with the sudden hit of realization, " - did you just reject me?"

Woo Jin looked up to meet Chans gaze filled with tears, but before he could even say anything, Chan sniffed: "Even though I knew it...", he began, sinking in utter depression, "I couldn't hide it anymore!"

And then he sprinted, Woo Jin not even having the time to understand the situation, closing the door with a bang and leaving the older male in a confused state of mind.

"I...", Woo Jin sighed, "I just wanted to say it's unpolite..."

* * *

5 years had passed since that very incident and he doesn't know where Chan has went or what he was doing. Even at their graduation ceremony Chan had avoided him and spent all his time with the other friends he had, still smiling brightly, as if nothing had ever changed. 

And that is basically how they drifted apart. 

It's kind of sad, Woo Jin thinks, how the closest of friends could just break apart within a minute. All the years with Chan had remained in his memory, even more so, as Chan was the only one who really tried his best to know him better. He misses him. 

Woo Jin let out an exhausted sigh, closing his laptop in front of him. The latter was now a doctor in training at a well-known hospital and made more money than he would have hoped for. His apartment turned into a bigger apartment and slowly into a house of his own, making it even more lonely than it was before, barely any furniture and barely any belongings, his parents came to visit only very rare and he had no friends at all. All in all, he was living a pretty successful lonely life.

The brown haired male had enough courage to turn his gaze to his watch and almost dropped death at the sight. It was 3:06 a.m and he wasn't even barely finished reviewing the ton of paperwork in front of him. In addition to that, he barely felt his legs anymore. Ischialgie? He hopes not.

He was about to sip on his sixth cup of unhealthy elixir of life, also known as coffee, when something banged on his door so loudly, he almost dropped his drug. 

Woo Jin turned around slowly, before standing up and walking to the door. 

You see, Kim Woo Jin may be a doctor with undeniable skills and brains, but in his state of mental non-existence on this planet earth and barely awakeners, he thought it was just some mailman casually delivering his mail at 3 in the morning while banging on the door loudly because he may be a bit angry. 

So he opened the door with no expectations and suspicion at all, before somebody jumped in and knocking him to the floor, while banging the door close again, but not fast enough to block some knife flying through and landing almost ironically close to Woo Jins right pinkie finger. 

The apprentice doctor heard some very nice yells along the lines of: "Just wait!", and "We'll kill you!", before the door fully closed and it was silent again because he had some very expensive and cool soundproof walls. 

It was silent for some time.

The man, Woo Jin thinks he is about his age, had silver blondish hair and a black leatherjacket - basically everything he wore was black - and definitely a nice built body. Woo Jin could almost see his veins on the arm and hands which is by the way holding a gun right now.

Woo Jin supposes he should probably run for his life.

He was half way through with his plan when the man turned around.

Woo Jins breath hitched. 

"Chan...?"

Before him stood Bang Chan in all his glory, now with pierced ears and lip, built and trained body, black leather jacket embracing his arms and ripped open skinny jeans his legs. The Chan he saw in front of him was a whole different Chan he had known off. Still, Woo Jin couldn't help feeling the strange feeling of relief washing over him when he saw Chan still having the soft structures in his face, which Woo Jin was familiar with. 

The older male didn't know how much time had passed but by the time, he wanted to break off eye contact and say something, Bang Chan let his lips grace with his trademark sheepishly smile, scratching his hair: "Well, long time no see, Woo Jinnie"

Woo Jin nodded: "Yeah, I guess"

There was an awkward silence between them, where Woo Jin only stood up and proceeded to only stand dumb in his hallway, staring at Chan, before the silver haired male began to laugh: "I see, you have not changed _at all_. You're not asking why I have a gun in the hand or something?"

The brown haired male looked at the gun and then at Chan. 

"I guess you'll have your own reasons to do so", Woo Jin only shrugged before stepping aside, "by the way are you hurt somewhere? Or did you maybe get hit by some flying knives maybe?", looking at the knife in the middle of his hallway, the tip of it still stuck on his freshly cleaned white floor. 

"Oh that's", Chan grinned, "that's not my own blood"

Woo Jin was not sure if he should answer 'That's a relief' or 'Okay cool', so he decided against both and remained silent, before looking up again and seeing a very awkward and blood covered Bang Chan in his hallway. "Maybe you should shower", he suggested intelligently, already turning around to show him the way.

It was silent between them before Chan decided to cut the silence. "Aren't you like curious?", Chan carefully started, "Or I don't know, maybe you should kick me out. I could be dangerous". His voice was joyful and joking, just like Woo Jin remembered the old Chan, but there was a nervous undertone behind it, as if the shorter was scared of how he would answer the question.

"I trust you"

Woo Jin heard how Chans breath hitched without even facing the other male, but he acted like he didn't and walked his path, before arriving at one of his bathrooms: "I'll hang your changing clothes just outside here, when you're finished you can take them"

Chan smiled: "Thanks", he said before walking in, now packing his gun away. 

Woo Jin was about to close the door before Chan stopped it and leaned out slightly, just so that his upper half was seen.

"By the way, I kind of still have feelings for you"

Woo Jin froze.

The wheels of his brain tried to work but gave up only shortly after he opened his mouth and tried to form some kind of right phrases, but before he could Chan already closed the door. 

He stood there for a moment, still frozen in his position, before he heard the showerhead turn on; then Woo Jin turned around and hit his head against the wall.

"Holy shit", he sighed, "he got even more straight forward"


	2. Sauce

"Dude", Kim Seung Min scoffed, "you literally look like death in person. Couldn't sleep well?"

Woo Jin looked up tiredly. Even his head seemed ten kilos heavier than it should be. "Be careful how you speak", he only said, ignoring the others question completely, "we're in a public space where I have to maintain my professional image" 

Kim Seung Min was 19 years old and just finished high school with remarkable grades. He was an impressive young adult with the future ahead of him, but Woo Jin knows better - the younger was overworked and had too much on his mind, leading to frequent mental breakdowns and because of that ending up in the psychiatric compartment of the hospital. It wasn't Woo Jins work area, but the older had found Seung Min once trying to run away and dragging him back and thus is how they know each other. 

Needless to say, Woo Jin now kind of was Seung Mins guardian, as his parents didn't seem to care enough what happened with their son. The older sighed; _More like a punching bag_ , Woo Jin thinks, but somehow he now comes to enjoy the youngers company.

"I don't care", Seung Min only said, chewing on some gum, before leaning forward again, "but seriously, you always look so sleep deprived but today is even worse. Did something happen?"

Woo Jin thinks for a moment how he should explain that some dude, which had a crush on him back in his high school days, came back and revealed that he was a criminal and that he is probably doing something illegal now by hiding him in his house. Fortunately enough, his brain still functioned enough, so that he could decide it was a bad idea and only settled with a not very convincing: "Nothing" 

Seung Min only scoffed, before he then stood up and stretched: "Whatever, don't tell me then"

It was silent between them, only Woo Jins tipping sound on his laptops keyboard was heard and Seung Mins little humming, before the older looked up and thought a bit, staring at the brown haired younger in front of him. 

"You know, the nurses at the psychiatric compartment are probably searching for you"

Woo Jin realized that Seung Min tensed up at his remark. The older watched him, saw how he gulped, clearly nervous, but trying to play it cool, while playing with his fingers.

"Can't I stay for some more minutes?"

It was silent between them once again, before Woo Jin sighed and focused on his work again, "Yeah", Woo Jin mumbled, "I am going to sort it out, don't worry"

Even though Woo Jin didn't face Seung Min, he felt how the tenseness disappeared and a wave of relief passing though the younger.

"Thank you", Seung Min smiled, "Hyung"

* * *

Woo Jin doesn't know what he expected when he came home from work at 21 p.m, but he certainly did not expect a broken front door and some kind of car stuck in his walls.

The older stood frozen at the place and looked at the damage, before taking out a note and starting to calculate how much he has to pay to fix the problem. While he did so, he heard yells and screams coming from inside and promptly ignored them because he had to concentrate on calculating. 

Kim Woo Jin had priorities. 

When he was finished, he put the note away and walked trough the opening the car had caused, almost surprised his hallways was only filled with shoes and not bricks or some weird gangs trying to murder each other and started to organize each pair on his shoe shelf. While he did so, he analysed the shoes and was pretty sure that these were not only Chan shoes. He thought a bit about the different scenarios that could have happened; 1) Chan brought his criminal friends over 2) Chan was found and these are the shoes of polite police officers trying to keep his house clean 3) he is currently hallucinating because of his lack of sleep and 4) Chan has foots which can change their shape and size thus having different pairs of shoes to fit the different sizes, but gave up shortly afterwards, walking to the living room Chan was supposed to stay at. 

What he saw was kind of alright, Woo Jin thinks. 

There were 7 boys in his house, one of them was Chan looking like he is desperately trying to fix the broken chandelier with glue, a boy trying to murder some other dude, a blonde doing some yoga exercises he was watching on Woo Jins TV and the other three playing UNO which penalty was apparently putting a finger in Woo Jins toaster. 

He also noticed that the book he was reading had been moved by 2 centimetres.

That was probably the worst thing that happened. 

His arrival was slowly noticed by everyone, as their eyes were beginning to be fixed on him and they suddenly became silent, as if he had caught children making a mess.

It stayed like this for 10 more seconds, before Woo Jin decided to speak.

"Did you guys eat yet?"

* * *

Apparently they did not as Woo Jin sat in between monsters basically inhaling their served food, Chan actually being the worst of them all. The brown haired male took half a sip of his soup before he stood up and pushed his plate to Chan: "There is still food left in the kitchen", he said, the silver haired male looking up midways while his cheeks were stuffed with something, "and that's for you. I am not hungry anymore"

Chan looked at Woo Jin with raised eyebrows and then looked at the plate, before taking a big sip of water and gulping everything down. He coughed some times, in which it was very nicely accomplished with the others laughing and yelling something along the lines of 'and that is how the unbeatable Bang Chan dies' or 'Amen', before Woo Jin decided to maybe patting the others back would help. 

When he finished, Chan made an offended face and turned to him: "No! You have to eat, you worked the whole day"

Woo Jin smiled softly and he swears, he sees a slight blush on the others cheeks, but decided to ignore it. "It's alright, keep eating"

The brown haired male walked away before he could hear an objection of his friend, wishing the other six boys a bon appetite, arriving in his room a while later and opening his laptop sighing. _I've pushed it too far,_ Woo Jin frowned, _Let's get this over with._

Even though he was pretty motivated at the beginning, when he pulled out his paperwork his motivation hit rock bottom again and he let his head fall down on his desk. 

He awaited the pain to shoot through his body and maybe awake him, but the impact never came. Instead, he could feel a warm hand on his forehead, protecting his forhead to hit his desk centimetres before. When he looked up, he saw Bang Chan with a ridiculous serious expression contrasting the smeared sauce on his lips. 

"Hi?", he said, blinking at the other.

Chan's frown got deeper and he crossed his arms which kind of still looked ridiculous as the sauce still was very present at the others lips. Woo Jin tried to not laugh.

"Don't 'hi?' at me! You're clearly overworked and you have barely eaten anything! I'm pretty sure you're feeding yourself with caffeine", Chan lectured, "That's not healthy, Woo Jinnie. Come out and eat, at least only the soup, okay?"

Woo Jin was silent for a moment before he stood up and went to his door. Chan followed him quietly, a smile creeping up his lips as he thought he had convinced the older to go out of his room and eat something with the others, before he suddenly got pushed out and Woo Jin smiled, waving at him before promptly closing the door.

Or at least he tried, but Chan had not escaped death several times for nothing and he reacted fast, using his arm to block the door from closing. He smirked.

"Well, Woo Jin, I have always been the athletic one between you and - "

"- you've got some sauce here"

The older one put his thumb on the others lips and brushed the sauce away, licking it afterwards, while looking straight at the others eyes, before banging the door close right in front of his face. 

Just only when he sat down on his desk he heard an obvious held back scream and someone running downstairs followed after probably 6 other guys screams and something breaking and Woo Jin smiled. It has been a while since he had not felt the loneliness anymore.

His smile suddenly dropped, remembering something. 

He sighed.

"Hello? Is that the building insurance? Yeah, I kind of have a problem here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda boring, but still thx for all the comments and kudos, they really motivate me to continuing my story :)  
> In the next chapters, Chans companion will be introduced hehe. And excuse my poor English skills, it's not my mother tongue...  
> If anyone reads this: I luv u


	3. Their biorythm is broken

It was around 2 a.m when someone knocked on his door. Kim Woo Jin turned around slowly, his eyes barely open, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Come in", he said, his voice much more hoarse than he thought it would be. 

Not even one second passed, before Chan barged in, his arms crossed and his face frowning: "You don't eat much, feed yourself with coffee", the silver haired male scolded, "and you aren't even sleeping yet!"

The rant was kind of cute, Kim Woo Jin thinks. 

"You're awake too"

"I've eaten plenty of food"

"I have a job to do"

"I have a job too!"

The older leaned back interested: "Which is?"

Chan was silent for a minute, the frown slowly fading, before sighing. "Not a good idea to talk about things at 2 in the morning", the latter sat down at the edge of Woo Jins bed, "can we... talk about something else?"

Woo Jin was silent for a moment and was about to open his mouth and say something, before Bang Chan took his pillow and decided to squeal in it, being sure enough that it was quiet so that the others could sleep. "I mean", he began, his puppy eyes peeking out of the edge of the older's now crushed pillow, "I'm sorry. You have every right to know what we do and why we are here but I'm... I'm kinda not ready yet"

There was a silence between them once again, Bang Chan fidgeting with the others pillow. 

"The only thing I can tell you is that we're kinda in need of a safe place right now and you were the only one who I thought was ready to take us in, but if we disturb you or something we could -"

" - Tell me more", Woo Jin interrupted, pouring another cup of coffee and offering it to Chan. 

"Huh?"

"Tell me more about your friends, I mean", Woo Jin smiled calmly, "I don't know anyone's name right now"

Chan was speechless for a moment before suddenly a smile formed on the others lips and spread on his face, instantly brightening the whole room. Woo Jin thinks this is also kind of cute. 

How cute that was, Woo Jin should have never asked this question apparently. The brown haired male had forgotten how much Bang Chan loved to talk about things he adored and that was a fatal mistake on Woo Jins side. Around the 3:45 a.m mark closing his eyes felt like heaven but at the same time Chan still was bright and was still at some dude called Chang Bin or something and how he had almost busted them unwillingly and they almost landed in jail or something. 

Woo Jin supposes he should listen at how dangerous they actually are but sleep was killing him at the moment.

It was after three seconds of heaven in his dream land when he realized that Bang Chan had piped down and the silver haired male breath hitched.

The older opened his eyes, looking up only to realize Chan being about 2 centimetres away from his face.

Yes.

Way too close.

But Woo Jin was slow and never had a really big reaction, in addition he was sleep deprived and everything seemed blur, so he stayed like this, eyes looking straight at Chan almond ones, faces just barely 2 centimetres away and _damn,_ Bang Chan was indeed a very beautiful man.

Kinda dumb that Kim Woo Jin realizes now, just when Chan became way too unreachable for him.

"I'm sorry!", Chan jumped back, blushing, "I just... I don't know. I don't have an excuse actually".

Chan grinned sheepishly. 

Woo Jin was ready for something big to happen. At the end, it was _that_ grin of Chans.

"I just wanted to see it up close", Chan smiled, "The face of the man I love so much"

Woo Jin stayed silent, before he broke the eye contact with Chan. 

"It's late", he said, standing up and closing his laptop, "You should sleep"

"Woo Jin, I- "

"- Good Night Chan", Woo Jin had his hands on the doorknob, "I'm sorry"

Chan opened his mouth to say something but pressed his lips close again, when his gaze met the older ones. His shoulders sank. "Good Night, Woo Jin", he mumbled, grabbing his jacket and walking to his direction. In front of him he stopped, smiling weakly. 

"I just wanted to say thank you", Chan whispered, loud enough for Woo Jin to hear, "For taking me in, I mean. And I know, I'm probably kinda annoying you or something with my crush, but -"

"- It's okay", Woo Jin interrupted, looking into the others eyes, "I'm just no ready yet Chan. I'm sorry I still can't give you an answer after all these years"

Chans breath hitched. 

"Really, It's not your fault Chan", Woo Jin quickly began, feeling that he had hurt the others feelings, "I really - "

" - Wait what", Chan broke into a big grin, "You didn't just said that!"

Woo Jin twitched. "What"

"Didn't you like", Chan jumped excitingly, "said you ' _still_ c _an't give me an answer'_? Does this mean I actually have a chance left??"

Woo Jin opened his mouth and closed it again after thinking it through. He nodded after some seconds: "Well, you could see it that way, I guess - "

"- Jesus", Chan jumps got higher and merrier, "yay!"

And it was the first time since probably high school year since Woo Jins heart rate dropped and pumped up seconds after.

Bang Chan was in his arms, squealing excitingly, the others head on the crook of his neck.

Kim Woo Jin realized many things in that short amount of time.

Chan smelled good.

His hair tickled on his neck.

Chan fit right in his arms.

And Kim Woo Jin liked Bang Chan on his chest.

He may get an little heart infarct, that too. 

But before he could say something, which he couldn't anyways, the doors creaked open and some boys fell over, eyes bright and at the same time ripped open like deer's caught in the headlight.

Bang Chan froze.

He was speechless since the beginning.

And the boys did not move an inch.

"Uhm…", one of the started, puffy cheeks and playful eyes, "Like, we really didn't listen through the door or somethin'"

Short raven haired male face palmed. "I hate this fucking dude", he mumbled.

"Are you stupid Ji Sung?", tall raven haired male snorted, "Stalking them and trying to scoop out if they may be doing some _things_ in there should have been a secret!"

"Wait what -", Chan blushed, before turning to Woo Jin again, "I'm so sorry, Woo Jinnie, you should never hear this - "

" Okay don't mind us and just continue", handsome dude with brown hair said, "with whatever you guys were doing"

He winked.

Woo Jin felt his brain telling him to stay away from _this_ dude.

They closed the door as quickly as it opened and Woo Jin was left with Chan standing there as clueless as him, trying to figure out what just happened.

Silence.

"If you don't see them tomorrow, it's okay", Chan smiled, his lips pressed tightly together. Woo Jin had a feeling this was _not_ a genuine smile, "They will just be at a better place"

Woo Jin doesn't know why, but he lowkey praises for their well being. Amen.

"Good night, Woo Jinnie", he said before he closed the door.

Some minutes passed before he heard some screams and something breaking.

Woo Jin hopes Chan cleans after finishing his job.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting for so long!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless :)  
> And bare with my irregular updates, I just kinda have no idea where this is going.  
> Leave comments and kudos pls. I luv u.


	4. Semi-relaxing morning

When Woo Jin opened his bathroom door in the morning, he didn't expect another dude in there. 

Okay, to make things clear - they were both dressed. The boy was standing in a robe -  _ his  _ robe by the way - checking himself out in the mirror and drying his wet raven hair with a towel -  _ his  _ towel while Woo Jin stood in his pyjama pants and slippers. Okay, let him correct the sentence - the other dude was dressed. He kinda missed a t-shirt. 

"Oh you're -", the guy started, obviously stopping his sentence he was about to say, scanning Woo Jin up and down, before deadpanning, "you're... kinda hot"

Woo Jin didn't expect that. 

At all.

He gasped, before he quickly took a towel hanging somewhere and wrapping it around his upper body. Let's just say the towel was way too short but good enough for the time being. 

The guy smirked, now turning to Woo Jin fully: "No worries, honey", he titled his head to the side, "I know somebody has called dibs on you already"

Woo Jin _kind of_ has an idea who that could be. 

"I'm Min Ho by the way", the raven haired male said, turning to check himself out on the mirror again while drying his hair, "Why does only your bathroom have these big mirrors?"

Before Woo Jin could answer, Min Ho turned to him again, scanning him once again. "Well, you're right", he said out of the blue, smirking, "I'd also buy a big mirror with a body like yours"

He winked. 

Woo Jin immediately banged the door close. 

He needed three seconds to free his mind from everything he just witnessed before he threw a random t-shirt over and opened the bathroom door again. 

Min Ho was still there, checking himself out one last time, before passing by Woo Jin. "I'll borrow the robe", he only said, tapping him on the shoulder, before smirking, "but Chan is surely lucky, isn't he?"  


And then he shut the door. 

Woo Jin flinched. 

Five seconds passed.

"Wait", his brain finally understood how to function again, "his face is kinda familiar..."

* * *

"Min Ho?", Chan looked up from his breakfast toast, cheeks still stuffed, "yeah, he was in the same year as us in high school"

The brown haired male looked at Chan furiously stuffing his mouth with the complete other half of his toast, making sure the apparently 'great' Bang Chan doesn't die because of a piece of bread, before he took a seat in front of the other and began to eat his breakfast too.

"No wonder he seemed familiar", Woo Jin only said, nodding while silently eating his food.

The silver haired mal grinned, as he began to eat. "Why are you laughing?", the brown haired male couldn't help but smile when Chan finally coughed and almost tripped over his chair.

Cute little human being.

"No just", the silver haired male wiped away some tears from his eyes, "It's just kind of funny how you're so unbothered!"

Chan laughed a bit more while Woo Jin watched him, before he continued: "Like ' _Two of my former schoolmates are gangsters? Oh well - this breakfast is hella delicious',_ Aren't you like, wondering at least a little bit how Min Ho and I met? Why Min Ho is in the crew?"

Woo Jin thought a little bit. "Well", he took a sip of his coffee, "I concluded you would tell me if you were ready? Maybe it was too personal for you"

Chan snorted: "Thinking of my privacy while me and 6 other boys I brought with me are literally exploiting your house? That's nice"

Woo Jin only smiled at that before focusing on his breakfast again. It was silent between them for a while, both completely enjoying the relaxing mornings they had missed. It was weird, if Woo Jin thought about it - in their high school days, eating breakfast together was nothing out of the ordinary but now he is sitting here, wondering when such a day will come again after today. 

He misses having breakfast with the other.

He misses Chan.

And he misses the relaxing, silent mornings they would spend - 

"Holy Shit, CHAN!", a scream was heard from the hallways, until somebody decided to swing the door to the kitchen open and almost tripping down the non-existing hurdle in front of him, "oh hi, Woo Jin Hyung. Sorry if I kinda ruined a moment or something" 

The slightly tanned man already saw his relaxing morning skipping away happily.

"Shut up, Hyun Jin!", Chan blushed before throwing the knife he used to cut the cheese with direction Hyun Jin. Woo Jin remembers that Chan was a highly dangerous person. 

"W-What's the matter anyway?", the silver haired male glanced to the taller, scanning him if he shows any sign of embarrassment or disgust after Hyun Jins assumption. Woo Jin acted obvious. 

"Oh yeah that was happening!", Hyun Jin quickly switched to being dramatic again, "Oh my gosh, CHAN!!"

"What?!", the leader screamed back, slowly annoyed because of the slow burn, "did somebody find out about us living here?? Will Woo Jin be okay?"

Woo Jin notes how Chan still thinks of him even though it could be a dangerous situation for him.

His heart skips a beat.

"No!", Hyun Jin cries back, now louder, "It's _much worse_!"

Chan was about to throw the fork too before Hyun Jin decided it wasn't his time to die yet and yelled: "There's a hot boy in front of Woo Jin hyung's house!"

Silence.

"An assassin maybe?", Chan tried, already gripping in his t-shirt and pulling out a gun. 

Woo Jin remembers once again Chan was a wanted man. The thought doesn't cross his mind enough, he notes. 

"No", Hyun Jin now was totally devastated, laying on the floor crying, "It's a hot boy"

It was silent between them once again and Woo Jin tries to guess Chans next move - 1) he'll be relieved and fall back on the chair or 2) he'll shoot Hyun Jin in the head out of annoyance. Luckily he did not do the latter, although Woo Jin kinda saw the murderous glint in Chans eyes, but he just crossed his arms and put his gun back: "Okay, so what? What does the boy want that makes you so depressed"

Hyun Jin's dead dying corpse on his kitchen floor suddenly awoke once again and started crying instantly: "You don't understand!", he begun, sobbing, "The point is that he is fucking _hot"_

Silence.

"You don't understand!", Hyun Jin cried once again after seeing that Chan was not approving of his dramatic entrance, "I never had liked somebody okay? The feelings I got in my stomach, my heartrate increasing and my blood rushing because one fucking eye-contact is actually so sickening, I don't want to feel this way, hyung!"

Woo Jin looks to Chan, then to Hyun Jin and then back to Chan, realizing the other was about to pull his gun out once again, so he sighed and stood up. 

"Calm down, Chan", he said, smiling. The brunette knows the exact moment when Chans annoyed expression softened and the others legs became jiggly, "I'll get the door"

On his way out, he stepped over Hyun Jins sobbing body, patting his head in half assed comfort, before getting the door. 

When he opened the gate, his eyes widened.

"Seung Min?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo :3  
> So sorry that it's been such a long time since I last updated T.T  
> But I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys.  
> Aaaaand pls comment or give kudos, they motivate me to continue this story!  
> Luv u <3


	5. Not very nice realization

He doesn't know why but he somehow gained a new unregistered housemate. 

Throwback to Seung Min showing up at his front door on a wonderful sunny morning, still wearing his patient clothes and looking like he was in a very bad mood. Okay, bad mood was maybe a little bit of an understatement - he was bruised and looked like he was about to kill someone. 

If you ask Woo Jin, he thinks that from the viewpoint of a doctor, Seung Min may be a little bit dangerous in this state; a patient from the mental ward looking like he wanted to murder? Never a good sight. And maybe you don't even need a doctors viewpoint on this matter. 

But as the brown haired male watched his probably only new friend since high school ball a fist, so tight, that he was actually worried that his nails may dig too deep in his skin and he would start bleeding, and watching him shiver and hold back tears while sniffling, he knew, that he should probably do something. 

Okay Woo Jin, very smart.

"Uhm… hi?", he very intelligently let out, kind of conscious of Hyun Jin and Chan probably watching him from somewhere, "is everything alright?"

Seung Min scoffed, rolling his eyes: "Do I look like everything is alright?", he smugly said, or at least he tried to, but everything that came out was his voice cracking. 

They stood there in silence for a while, before Woo Jin stepped back, signalling Seung Min to come in. The younger hesitated for a bit before he stepped inside and let the door fall close. It was again silent between them too, before some weird fatherly vibes he never knew he possessed decided to awaken and signal him, to open his arms for a hug. 

It was kind of awkward because Woo Jin knew, he nor Seung Min were really affectionate people and the younger was a patient in his workplace, but nevertheless, Seung Min took the leap, even though a tad bit too late, and fell right into his arms. 

He cried a bit and Woo Jin patted his back, before Seung Min stated he was tired between sniffs and coughs.

Woo Jin let him rest on his bed.

* * *

"You have much to explain", Hyun Jin suddenly sat beside him. When Woo Jin put down his book, he realized Chan sitting in front of him and staring - glaring? - right at him. He raised an eyebrow: "Since when did you sit there?"

Chan ignored his question but his frown deepened. 

Not a good sign, the older male noted. 

When Woo Jin showed that he was obviously confused, Hyun Jin sighed and leaned back frustrated. "Oh my god, are you serious?", he mumbled to himself, before he leaned forward again, "firstly, who was that hot guy? Secondly, why did you hug him? What is going on between you two? Don't you have like other people you should like?"

Hyun Jin pointed not very secretly at Chan. Woo Jin acted dumb and chose to ignore it. 

"Seung Min is just...", he said thinking for a moment, "someone who needs help and support. I just kind of offered that"

"Why???"

"... Because I am a decent human being?"

It was silent for a while before Chan stood up and stomped away, making Woo Jin flinch a bit. He watched him walk away and close the door, before he looked at Hyun Jin confusedly: "Why is he so angry?"

Woo Jin swears, he saw Hyun Jin reaching for his gun out of frustration. "Okay so", Hyun Jin sighed, a way to calm himself, as Woo Jin saw his hand retreating, "Chan just witnessed you hugging some kid he never saw before and obviously is hot - by the way, if you didn't know, I'll call dips on him - and I'm just gonna tell you that Chan is a jealous type of guy"

Silence.

Suddenly everything makes sense in his high school year. 

The teacher, he really liked because he explained well and he got his best marks with, suddenly changed class. The student, he tutored in maths suddenly changed his tutor even though they hit it off well. The sticky notes of girls who confessed to him, disappeared even though he clearly remembers, he had put it in his biology book. 

"Don't tell me...", Woo Jin crossed his arms, "that was everything Chan?"

"I don't know what you mean, but I am pretty sure, yeah, it was Chan", Hyun Jin said, before he stood up and walked direction kitchen, "okay I am going to make so porridge for my sleeping beauty so talk with Chan or something"

The raven haired younger was about to close the door before his head sticked right back in and he added: "By the way, Chan get's pretty annoying when he's upset so please comfort him quickly"

And then he closed the door.

Woo Jin was confused.

* * *

Seung Min had a really bad timing. 

Before Woo Jin could even say something to Chan, he had woken up so the older male had no choice but to go upstairs and check on him. Chan silently followed him. 

"Feeling better?", Woo Jin asked, his hands automatically going to the youngers forehead, measuring the temperature. He saw out of the corner of his eyes, how the silver haired male frowned and immediately pulled away. 

"I feel like crap", Seung Min croaked, "but I always feel like crap so I guess everything is alright now"

"The worst answer you can give a doctor", Woo Jin laughed a bit.

He felt a murderous aura behind him. 

Oops.

"Is it only me or does somebody want to kill you hyung?", Seung Min mumbled under his breath, carefully for Chan not to hear. Woo Jin stiffened.

"I don't hope so", he whispered back.

It was a very bad idea Woo Jin later realizes because it looked like they were hiding something from Chan, which is kind of the truth, plus the fact that they probably looked like they were very close and stuff like that, so he leaned back immediately and that kind of made it even more suspicious. 

Typically Woo Jin, making situations worse while trying to make them better.

Chan decided to welcome himself and sat beside Woo Jin.

"So you're one of the many patients in Woo Jins hospital?"

Seung Min looked alert: "Yes?"

"Well, _I_ am Woo Jins best friend"

Silence.

"So what?", Seung Min then asked, side eyeing Woo Jin. The brown haired male just signalled that he didn't knew more than Seung Min did.

"That means", Chan crossed his arms confidently, " _I_ actually am an acquaintance of Woo Jin. I knew him for like 3 years back in high school"

Seung Min looked confused but was no one to back down: "Okay? Like, I knew him for like 4 years already but cool I guess"

Chan stiffed.

Woo Jin decided to kill the mood off and insert himself in socialising again: "Judging from your clothes you aren't officially discharged, are you?"

Seung Min grinned. "Bingo!"

"Okay, so they are currently searching for you and when they find you in my house, they are going to fire me because it looks like I kind of took you in illegally?"

"Another bingo!"

Woo Jin slowly realizes, he was in big trouble.

Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay, I kinda know this chapter is bad.   
> I am sorry for everybody who is reading this crap and hope my writing blockade won't stay long.   
> Buhu.  
> Still, pls be nice to me.


	6. Fight if Woo Jin is hot or not ( he clearly is lol )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated cause you know what happend in the fandom. I am sad and devasted, even more so because Woo Jin was my ult bias, but I am better now and I hope you guys are too :)  
> Remember that he said he will show up in front of us again, which probably means we someday will get a solo project from him and let him bless us like the god he is.   
> So what I want to tell you with this whole paragraph I just wrote: Don't be sad anymore!   
> And: I am still going down with this ship not even Woo Jins departure can stop me.

Trouble this or that, the very first thing Woo Jin realized he should slowly do is to fill up his refrigerator.

It was bad enough that 7 random grown boys with very good appetite had joined him suddenly, now even Seung Min? It's not even fair to count Chan as one human being in the aspect of inhaling food, he should be counted as at least 3 people. 

And that is the minimum, when the latter _wasn't_ hungry. 

So Woo Jin makes the announcement of going grocery shopping and suddenly he is seated next to Chan in his black car, the other shooting heart eyes at him and he doesn't know why. 

But hey, at least he progressed enough as a human being to realize, that the other kind of found him very attractive right now.

Woo Jin awkwardly put his seat belt on.

"Yeah, so I suppose we're just going to eat some noodles today? Or is there something special you wanna eat?", he says, grabbing Chans seat and looking over his shoulder to get a better view.

He hears Chans breath hitch and immediately let go of Chans seat, realizing the closeness between him and the silver haired boy. 

It was silent between them until the sunlight hit their faces and they exited the parking lot. 

While the taller was busy driving, he realized the younger was playing with his fingers nervously, side eyeing him way too often. He was pretty sure he saw the other gulp before he finally says something while they already were halfway through arriving at the supermarket: "You know that you're kinda hot right now, right?"

Woo Jin turned to Chan worriedly: "I'm sorry, I forgot to turn up the air conditioner"

The brunette met the eyes of the confused other, before the latter blushed and suddenly found the traffic lights outside very interesting. Woo Jin questions if he did something wrong.

Like, Chan said he looked hot. 

Did he reek of sweat or something? He wasn't even _that_ hot - 

Wait.

_Oh._

Woo Jin suddenly chocked on air and almost died, while still trying to focus on his road. He side eyed Chan once again and saw the other blush even brighter which probably means that Chan realized that Woo Jin finally got his remark. 

It was kinda embarrassing to find out the other has been flirting with him about 5 minutes too late. 

"Yeah, so about the noodles-", Chan quickly said, stuttering, "yeah, I thinks that's a good idea!"

Woo Jin nodded quickly: "Okay"

Silence.

It was only until he already pulled up with his car and released his seatbelt that the other began to show any signs of living. 

"That's so stupid that you never realize I actually have the hots for you", Woo Jin notes how the other smiled weakly, trying to conceal his feelings, "Kind of makes me realize that you would never see me as a love interest if it wasn't for me basically rubbing it onto your mind"

Chan scratched his head, before closing the car door leaving Woo Jin still trying to process what he just had said to him.

5 minutes passed before the younger heard the other closing the door and steps walking to him. 

He turned around and met the eyes of the love of his live, weak and stressed, almost guilt tripping him. Chan knows, Woo Jin probably would beat himself up for something like that, something which is just in his personality. He knows, that the other doesn't know that he hurts Chan indirectly because of his denseness, but he still had to voice it. 

And now both of them feel like shit and sorry for each other. 

Great job, Chan. 

"Let's go?", Woo Jin asks, smiling weakly. 

Chans legs become jelly under the others eyes: "Oh god, don't hit me with your sad puppy expressions. I already have sinned enough as an criminal", he says jokingly. Or he tries to. 

Woo Jin avoided his eyes, instead he just turned on his heels, his head sinking low: "I'm sorry"

"Don't be! Like, it's not your fault, it's just your personality! It was wrong from me to say it in the first place when you're clearly uncomfortable with it - "

" - I _do_ see you as a possible partner, Chan"

Chan stopped in his tracks. 

"Huh?"

The taller turned around, his fingers deeply rooted in his pockets.

"Okay, you're attractive to me too, you know? I just realized like ten years too late and can't cope with my pent up feelings right now and seeing you speaking about me being hot or whatever just makes me uncomfortable _cause I'm clearly not_ and - "

" - what do you mean, you're _not hot_? You're fucking built and your _arms_ while driving your fucking expensive black car are -hold up I don't think it's a good idea for me to list every reason of why you're a snack so just know that your argument before was invalid and shut the fuck up before I'll kiss you"

Silence.

Woo Jin can't believe they are standing in the middle of the parking lot, standing in a fighting stance and arguing if he was hot or not.

He blushed.

"Okay, actually that was not my point, I -"

"- I don't care what you're saying right now cause there is something my brain couldn't register back then - Did you just call me _a possible partner?_ And _attractive_? Are you making an insensitive joke once again or am I really that blessed?"

Woo Jin pouts: "Not all jokes I make are insensitive!"

"I would refute that but right now I don't care. Like, _at all"_

Woo Jin gulped.

He knows, Chan would never let loose of this topic. Even more so, when it was probably the first time Woo Jin said something about their relationship or something about him in general except of telling him he was 'nice' or 'talented'.

So basically, Woo Jin was fucked because he clearly did not think this through at all when he first threw his argument, trying to prove his point.

"Earth to Woo Jin? Are you ignoring me right now?", Chan asked after 5 more minutes when the other couldn't bring himself to say anything to the latter.

"Okay so...", Woo Jin tried, lifting up his head to look at the others eyes. He gulped when he saw Chans tense expression.

It was silent for a while again, before he finally organized his thoughts.

"Like, yeah. You're attractive to me and stuff like that but like... I don't know. I never felt this before and never thought of it. I... just don't know yet, Chan. I don't want to start a relationship lightheartly and risk losing someone so precious. Like, you're kind of important for me and I just don't know for sure yet" 

The brunette has a feeling he fucked something up when Chan lowered his head and stayed silent for a minute, before the other took the steps closer to him, standing right next to him in a flash.

"You'll know once you kiss me"

"Oh, okay - wait", Woo Jins eyes ripped open, " _What"_

Chan looked up, now laughing. 

"Your face is hilarious!", he giggled, "I mean, a kiss is the quickest way to know if you're in love with the other person or not. But it doesn't have to be now, just do it when you're ready"

Woo Jins body still remained frozen. 

Like.

_The hell??_

Just when Chan was way too far already, Woo Jin could evolve out of his frozen body and mind and finally think straight. He was about to catch up to the other, before the latter turned around again and grinned sheepishly and winking at him. 

"I am always ready for the kiss by the way"

Woo Jin froze once again. 

He should've knew, it was _that_ smile of Chans.

* * *

So Seung Min was not in a good mood. 

Okay, like that's nothing new - he basically started each day in his life with being a bad mood - but today was worse. He wanted to eliminate the whole world. 

Or just himself. 

Yes, that probably would be a lot easier. 

The reason of his unnormal bad mood was the noise downstairs. Like, why does it sound like Woo Jin had a whole childcare with screaming and crying babies down there? And why does it _never stop_?

He swears he already endured 3 minutes and 46 seconds of pure pain in his ears. Way too long!

Seung Min decided he should rise and shine and tell the people downstairs to shut the fuck up cause he can't sleep in this noise and preferably kick them out of his house - he means _Woo Jins house_ of course.

When he banged the door to the living room open he did not see children - he saw 6 grown adults.

_6 fucking grown adults._

"Okay so I don't know you guys but shut the fuck up. Hell, I don't even know if _Woo Jin_ knows you guys. Like, are you burglars? Nevermind, burglars aren't that stupid and loud. Maybe you guys are just some stupid kids hitting puberty trying to do a challenge in breaking in. Well, if this is the case I'll still remind you to _shut the fuck up._ I can't sleep!"

Silence. 

Seung Min actually heard the echo of his yell getting quieter.

"Woah, where's the _cuteness_ you've been talking about Hyun Jin? I just see some cranky kid trying to be scary despite his twelve-year old face", some short dude in whole black said. 

Seung Min crossed his arms: "At least I don't have the height of an twelve-year old"

"Shots fired!", somebody yelled, laughing.

"You are supposed to be on my side, Min Ho!", the short guy yelled back angrily, rising his mini fist in the air. 

"I agree with you Chang Bin! You may be short but you have other very great abilities!", freckled dude tried. Seung Min scoffed, while 'Chang Bin' just mumbled something - probably his plan to murder the other - and decided to stay low again. 

Meanwhile, some weird lanky dude appeared in front of him. 

"What do you want bastard - ", Seung Min was ready to fight, before a bouquet with flowers was pressed in his face.

"I fell in love with you at the first sight!", he basically screamed, "Please go out with me!"

Ding.

Ding. 

Ding.

_Huh?????_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave comments and kudos :) You can also suggest something for the storyline or just generally something you would like to read cause this story literally has no plan whatsoever haha.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this idea kinda just jumped in my head and I have no idea what to do with it, so I decided to write it down as my first story on this site. Hope y'all like it hehe.


End file.
